Ryuko Nakamura: Agent of Overwatch
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: It was a world without Overwatch, a world without heroes.. Well, until she showed up that is. Follow Ryuko through hell and back as she fights to bring back Overwatch and bring forth the peace they once fought for, Petras Act be damned. Futa and harem fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I'm happy how things are going so far ^-^

This will be another story with my OC Ryuko thrown in, this time in Overwatch as the title suggests

This won't be a tie in with my other fanfics that will have Ryuko in them, they are their own separate universe

And sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I haven't played the game so I'm going off of what I know from other fanfics. I'm also trying to move this in a way that's easy for me since there's no campaign mode as far as I know

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything related to the game

/

"These people have had quite the adventures over the years huh? Damn, some of this stuff is really cool"

This would be said by none other than Ryuko Nakamura, currently clad in black combat boots, baggy black jeans, a tank top with a Punisher skull on it, and a black trench coat with white and blue outlines on it, as well as two crossed katanas on the back of the same color

She was currently at the Overwatch museum, giving the defunct organization her respect as she looks at the various pieces of tech they had taken away from villains over the years, including Doomfist's Gauntlet"

The amount of destruction this thing must've caused.. They _did_ turn it off, didn't they?"

Ryuko sighs and shakes her head "I'm being paranoid, it's not like someone's gonna be stupid enough to take it, right?"

Just as she said that, she heard a kid gasp in what sounded like excitement. She looked where he and his brother were looking just in time to see a gorilla clad in some sort of armor crash through the skylight, with Talon's assassin Widowmaker jumping off of him

"Me and my big mouth... Hey you two! Get out of here!" She runs out into the fray just as a black cloud of smoke appears beside the gorilla

She pulls two custom made energy pistols out of her trench coat, before aiming them at Widowmaker "Hey! Chew on this!"

She smirks and starts shooting at her just as a blue blur drops down from the skylight, revealing itself to be Tracer once it's stopped moving

Ryuko smiles at her "Seems the cavalry's here huh?"

Tracer flicks her nose "Now now love, that's my line, you can get your own~"

She pouts playfully and tilts her head just enough to dodge a bullet from Widowmaker "That was rude, haven't you been taught to not butt into other people's conversations"

Widowmaker huffs "My apologies, my next shot will be _in_ your head"

Ryuko smirks mischievously as she suddenly disappears in a burst of speed, before appearing in front of her "Je ne pense pas si peu spider~" (I don't think so little spider~)

She then gives Widowmaker a strong right hook that send her flying into a wall "C'est ainsi que je traite les ravageurs" (This is how I treat pests)

Widowmaker groans as Ryuko walks past "Perhaps next time you'll choose a better side Widowmaker"

She turns around and disappears, making Tracer wonder where she went, before she hears a loud thud "Winston! Hold on love, I'm coming!"

/

 **Timeskip: a few weeks later**

/

Tracer and Winston had been trying to find the mysterious teen who had decided to help them at the museum, only to find nothing but dead ends. They had searched high and low, every nook and cranny of the surrounding areas, only to come up blank

Today Tracer had decided to take the day off from searching and was currently attending a speech from Mondatta, an omnic who was in support of humans and omnics living together in harmony

Little did she know that her target was only standing a few feet away from her, before said target decided to tap her shoulder "I believe you were supposed to be looking for someone miss Oxton~"

Her eyes widen at the voice and she spins around quickly, coming face to face with a smirking Ryuko "Hey there time traveler, it's been a few weeks~"

Lena pouts and puffs her cheeks out "Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking for you every day since the museum!"

Ryuko chuckles and ruffles her spiky hair "I've been observing you, as well as Widowmaker. She was supposed to be here tonight to assassinate Mondatta"

Lena's eyes widen "Mondatta? Seriously? This just isn't my month love, does this happen with you often?"

Ryuko laughs and nods "But of course, such is the life of Ryuko Nakamura"

Lena sighs and shakes her head "Well at least being around you will give me a workout"

They share a laugh for a minute, before Ryuko notices that one of Mondatta's guards is looking at the rooftops "I think it's time for that workout already Lena"

She turns around to say something to Ryuko, only to find her gone, which causes her to slump her shoulders and pout "Oh lovely, I'm dealing with fucking Batman now"

She heads up to the rooftops, only to find Ryuko already fighting Widowmaker, and getting shot through the stomach by her sniper rifle "Ryuko!"

Widowmaker smirks and looks over to Lena, only to take a punch to the face "Don't think _that_ is enough to take me down bitch!"

The blue woman growls slightly "Ah yes, I think I promised you one to the head at the museum"

Ryuko chuckles and nods "I hope you aim better during your second wind~"/

They resume fighting and Lena decides to join in, shooting at Widowmaker with her pistols and grazing her a few times, forcing her to back away "I've got'cha love!"

Ryuko nods in appreciation "Contact Mondatta's guards, he needs to get out of here now!"

Lena goes off into cover to contact them as Ryuko fights Widowmaker, keeping her distracted

"There's a shooter on the roof, I repeat shooter on the roof!"

"Who are you, this is a restricted frequency-"

"There's no time, there's an assassin after Mondatta! Someone's fighting her as I speak! Get him out of there!"

"A loud shot rings out over the coms as Ryuko is shot yet again, coughing up blood "Come at me bitch! That peashooter can't do shit!"

The guard she was talking to walks over to Mondatta and tells him what's going on, starting to escort him off of the stage as the fight goes on

"Lena runs over and kicks Widowmaker away "Ryuko, are you ok love?"

She looks down and gasps at the two bullet holes in Ryuko's clothes "I can still fight, let's go. She'll be gunning for Mondatta now that he's leaving"

"No love, you'll be staying here and taking it easy"

"But Lena-"

"No! You stay here! Better yet go look after Mondatta"

Ryuko sighs and nods, jumping down next to Mondatta and freaking everyone out, until the coughs up more blood

Mondatta leans down and helps her up "Come on child, let's get you into the car"

"She chuckles and manages to stand "I've been tasked with *cough cough* Protecting you since I can't fight Widowmaker anymore"

The guards look at her in awe as she manages to stand on her own with two small holes blown in her torso "Well then, I am happy to have someone with as much willpower as you protecting me, it's a miracle you can stand"

Ryuko smiles and keeps an eye on where the fight is going on as she staggers along with him, though she's confused as people start clapping "What is your name child?"

"I'm *cough* Ryuko Nakamura, why?"

He gestures to her facing the crowd as she walks "Ryuko Nakamura ladies and gentlemen. Even with her injuries she is willing to stand and protect a simple omnic such as I, this is what I someday wish to see when omnics and humans can live in piece"

"Everyone in the crowd starts cheering even louder "RY-U-KO! RY-U-KO! RY-U-KO!"

She smiles wider and uses her wrist computer to hack into the loud speakers "Please, come on guys. There's no need to cheer for me, I'm just a simple teen doing what I can to make the world a better place, like Overwatch once did. I've looked up to them since they first popped up, and they made me the person I am today. Don't thank me, thank them"

She looks up to where the fight was again and gasps as she sees Widowmaker and Lena in the air. She suddenly stops thinking when she hears the shot ring out, mustering up all of her strength and pushing Mondatta out of the way

Lena manages to look down just in time to see Ryuko smiling up at her, before blood erupts from the side of her head, her neck snapping back as she hits the side of the car while Mondatta watches in shock as this stranger saves his life at the cost of her own

'No.. No no no this can't be happening!'

She sees Ryuko fall to the ground in slow motion, and she can only think of saying two words

"RYUKO! NOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2 for my fourth story, this is so cool!

I hope people will enjoy this, since I'm trying my best

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything related to the game

/

Tracer watches helplessly as Ryuko's body hits the ground next to Mondatta, who immediately goes to check for vital signs. She watches him look to the crowd and shake his head, sending her world crashing down. She had never lost a partner in battle, however brief said partnership was

She sees red and charges Widowmaker, taking her by surprise and tackling her off of the roof. She punches her in the face repeatedly until they hit the ground next to Ryuko's body and Mondatta

"WHY?! Why must you always kill?! Talon thinks of you as no more than a lapdog, once you've outlived your purpose you're as good as dead! So why?!"

Widowmaker simply starts laughing, makes Mondatta shake his head and Tracer punches her again, knocking her out "This child did not become this way of her own will, she has been twisted into this.. This tool of destruction"

Tracer narrows her eyes and takes one of Ryuko's energy pistols, aiming it at Widowmaker's head "Then she'll be saved by the weapon of the woman she murdered in cold blood tonight"

They're suddenly bathed light as a drop ship flies in, the back opening to reveal a dozen men armed with rifles aimed at Tracer and Mondatta

Tracer and Mondatta simply brace for death _'This won't be so bad if I get to see Ryuko again, she could've been a good friend. Poor girl, she didn't deserve that death.. I wish she had lived'_

She closes her eyes as they open fire, though she feels no pain. She only hears the sounds of guns firing, but no bullet impacts

She opens her eyes to see the bullets hovering in front of hers and Mondatta's bodies, though the most shocking is what else is in front of her

Ryuko is somehow alive and standing, blood dripping from the bullet holes in her stomach and head as she holds her hand out, the hundreds of bullets hanging there in mid flight

"I am not one killed so easily, you would do well to remember that"

Everyone watches in awe as Ryuko is coated in fire, the bullets becoming superheated molten metal until they form a barrier in front of Tracer and Mondatta and cool down "Hide behind this, and watch"

All she and Mondatta can do is simply nod, watching the flames dissipate around Ryuko

They reveal Ryuko holding a grand looking sword and shield, both the color of the flames of hell itself

"I am Ryuko Nakamura, the righteous fury of justice! The hero from hell!"

She is suddenly surrounded in aura of pure hellfire, her eyes now cat-like and a fiery orange that swirls like flames "I control the flames of hell, for I am their master, the will of the Devil herself, I am Hellcat!"

She holds her hand towards the drop ship, making it fly into the ground and watching as the armed men jump out of the back

"She charges them, holding out her shield to block incoming bullets and laying waste to the enemy

She fights like a raging whirlpool of fire and death, slashing with her sword and swinging her shield out, knocking a few of them on their asses as she does

She quickly proves that they're no match for her, cutting them down one by one until none were left alive

"She swings her sword and shield down, flinging the blood off of them and smiling at Tracer "A shield can make a fine weapon, you only need know how to use it properly"

The bubbly brit runs at her in a blue blur and slams into her in a seemingly subsonic hug "I thought you were dead, we all did!"

"Ryuko pats her head and smiles, before gasping as she sees the Overwatch logo on every televised display in the immediate area "W-what.. What is this?"

"Tracer smiles "It's the start of bringing Overwatch back, listen"

She looks to the crowd, who when she finally focuses, can be heard "Ov-er-watch! Ov-er-watch! Ov-er-watch!"

Ryuko laughs as tears of pure joy make their way down her face "I can't believe it.."

She jumps up with Tracer onto the stage and raises her sword above her head, hacking into the speakers again "Get ready everyone, Overwatch has returned!"

This sends the crowd into an even louder applause, phone flashes glaring at the pair as photos are taken from every angle

Ryuko looks back at Mondatta, waving the omnic over "Come on, this'll be good for your movement, right?"

"He chuckles and nods, placing his hands on their shoulders and standing behind them as he speaks "I have seen my fair share of warriors in my time, but none stand above what I have seen today. Ryuko Nakamura, and Lena Oxton, I thank you for saving the day, and my life"

They laugh happily, before their coms go off "Girls, are you ok?! I saw that girl we were looking for get shot in the head, is everything ok down there?!"

Ryuko smiles "Don't worry Winston, I'm here. It seems Overwatch will be getting a few new supporters though, you hear that?"

Winston listens close and hears the crowd cheering for Overwatch in the background, making him laugh "Well I'll be damned.. I didn't think the younger generation remembered us anymore"

Ryuko raises her sword once again "Remember, the world always needs heroes, never forget that!"

"The crowd erupts into even louder cheers and whistles, making Ryuko smile brightly "Lena, I think we should go, and bring Widowmaker to a secure prison, I feel like I remember her from somewhere"

She nods and slings Widowmaker over her shoulder, waiting for Ryuko to start leaving

Ryuko waves to the crowd "I'm afraid this is goodbye for now, but rest assured, we'll be cleaning up the mess that Overwatch's absence has caused"

"She smiles as they give her and the others one last round of cheers before she turns to leave, Lena following behind her with Widowmaker slung over her shoulder, before she hands said assassin to the guards

They walk until they're out of sight, before taking to the rooftops to avoid any police "Winston, we're gonna need you to come get us or something"

"Way ahead of you" As he says that an Overwatch aircraft flies in, the back opening to reveal Winston with a grin on his face "You got the crowd cheering your name Ryuko, and then for Overwatch, I'm impressed, Tracer told me everything"

"Ryuko simply smiles, before passing out and falling forward before Lena catches her "Ryuko!"

"Winston holds his hand up "Calm down Lena, she's just exhausted. Look at her wounds"

Lena looks closer at Ryuko, moving her shirt up to reveal strong toned abs, which makes her blush, and dried blood, but no wounds, same with her head "H-huh? Was the stuff she said true?"

Winston sighs "Fill me in later, we should get going"

Lena nods as Winston carries Ryuko into the aircraft, setting her down in the back while Winston sits in the co-pilot seat before flying away to Gibraltar, eager to brief her new friend on what's been going on with Overwatch's return


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this guys

"I'll try not to do this again, and I'm rather pissed that it happened

"Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything related to the game

/

Ryuko groans as she wakes up to find herself redressed and laying down in a bed with two people looking over at her, one of them grabbing her in a very tight hug "Ryuko! You're ok!"

The other person chuckles "Lena, perhaps we shouldn't crush my patient?"

Lena looks down to see a red faced Ryuko trying to keep from being crushed too much in the strong hug, causing her to let go with a nervous chuckle "Hehe, sorry love, I was worried though. Don't do that again!"

"Ryuko smiles softly and nods "Yeah yeah Lena, no problem. Thank you for being so concerned"

She looks over at the person next to Lena and blushes slightly "You must be Mercy, nice to meet you"

She chuckles and ruffles Ryuko's hair a little "Oh come now, call me Angela~"

Ryuko nods and hugs them both, surprising them "I guess I'm lucky to have such a good doctor and nurse, huh?"

Lena blushes a bright red and looks away "H-how'd you know I was helping?"

Ryuko smirks "Well I didn't until just now~"

Angela grabs a clipboard and looks through some papers "Well miss Nakamura-"

"Please, call me Ryuko, calling me miss Nakamura makes me feel old"

"Well then Ryuko, I must say I wasn't expecting you to be a futanari, much less one with a two foot long three inch thick cock and balls the size of softballs"

Ryuko blushes hard at this, but gets curious as Lena starts blushing as well "What's wrong with you Lena? Why're you blushing?"

"Well after I found this one having herself a taste test, I decided to do a usual check up with you along with taking a sperm sample, after Lena swallowed the first one~"

Ryuko's jaw drops as she looks at Lena, who's face was now neon red "Y-you sucked my cock while I was passed out?"

"I-I couldn't help it love, you had a massive tent in your pants, it was just so.. Inviting.."

She has been trying to keep from getting hard around these two beautiful women, but now she couldn't help it as a bulge starts to grow in her pants

Angela chuckles as she notices "Well well, I guess I still look good if someone around Lena's age is this happy to see me~"

Ryuko looks away with her face beet red "S-so if we're done messing with me, did you have anything else you wanted from me?"

Angela nods and tosses Ryuko her clothes "Get dressed and follow me, and you can do it here, Lena and I have seen everything"

Ryuko nods nervously and gets out of bed, putting her clothes on and following Angela as she walks down one of the numerous halls "I'm assuming this is Gibraltar?"

"The older woman chuckles and nods "Very astute for one who's never been here before. Yes, this is one of the numerous Overwatch bases across the globe, though most are out of commission or destroyed, some of them are still functioning"

They walk into a very large room with targets on one end and a very large training room through another door "Welcome to our training center, this is where we will be testing you to see if you're fit to be an Overwatch agent"

Ryuko couldn't hold in her shock and releases a gasp at the sheer size of this place, the training room through the door had to be about 1/4 the size of her family grounds back in Japan "This place is massive.."

Angela simply giggles and ushers Ryuko through the door and closes it behind her, walking into another room higher up with a window showing through to the training area, along with Winston

After typing on the console, Athena's voice rings through the PA system "Hello Miss Ryuko, I'm Athena, pleasure to meet you. What difficulty would you like to choose for your first time in the training center?"

Winston's voice can then be heard through a loudspeaker on the wall next to the window "Since you're new here, I think it would be best to stick to the easy or norm-"

"Ha, fuck that! Hardest difficulty Athena, don't go easy on me!"

Ryuko's usual fiery aura can then be seen slowly climbing up her body until she's fully encased in it, the orange-red aura rolling off of her body in waves

"As you wish Miss Ryuko, though I must warn you that nobody has ever fully completed the combat simulator on this difficulty"

Her response is to pop her neck and draw her sword "I just want to prove that I'm not just some grunt, I don't care if I don't complete this"

Winston gains a worried look on his face, while Angela smiles softly "She has the heart and soul of a hardened warrior Winston, let's give her the challenge she so desires"

He sighs and nods, activating about 20 combat robots armed with various weapons "You have 1 minute to complete this challenge Miss Ryuko, the timer starts now"

Rather than a few like Ryuko was expecting, all 20 of them surround her and attack one after the other, keeping her on her toes as she nimbly dodges and counter attacks, quickly finding her sword unable to do very much to these robots

Then one of the robots manages to knock her sword out of her hands, forcing her to use only hand to hand combat "Oh for fuck's sake!"

She then suddenly jumps into the air, much to Winston's and Angela's shock, and starts doing some odd hand gestures

After a few seconds, she holds her hand out and grabs her forearm with the other, forming a fireball in her palm and launching it at the robots

The robots hit by the fireball explode upon impact, and any caught in the blast radius of the explosion of the fireball after it came into contact with the previous robots were destroyed as well

In the end only one robot remained, though Ryuko had ran straight through the flames and smoke and punched straight through it's chest, making Winston and Angela's jaws drop

Even Lena, who had come up to see how Ryuko was doing, was utterly shocked by the brutal display she had seen

Ryuko removes her arm from the robot's chest and smirks triumphantly "Well Athena, did I pass?"

"59.57 seconds miss Ryuko, cutting it very close. Or should I say Agent Ryuko?"

"Nah, Ryuko is fine, I suppose I should go up there and see how they're doing"

She chuckles to herself and walks up to the observation room "Ok guys, how was that?"

They all turn around with varying looks of shock, excitement, and oddly, Lena showed some lust in her eyes "You've passed with flying colors, welcome to Overwatch Ryuko"

Ryuko smiles brightly and laughs happily, "Success!"

As they're congratulating her, Athena decides to cut their impromptu celebration short "Sorry to interrupt you, but it seems there's a former Overwatch agent who has responded to your recall"

Winston gains a curious look and walks back to the main room with everyone in tow "Who is it?"

"Actually, I don't believe they were previously Overwatch, but they are willing to help"

Athena's voice fades and a new one is played in her place, though this voice is male, it still sounds processed similar to that of an omnic, but still more human "Hello Overwatch Agents, it is a pleasure to speak to you"

Ryuko's eyes widen at the sound of the voice "W-what the?.. Genji?! You're alive?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while!

Been busy with school and other things, but it's finally summer vacation, yay for me! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything related to the game

/

Ryuko was sitting at a bench in the mess hall, hands clasped together with her head resting on top of them as she tries to process what she had heard a few minutes ago

"Genji is alive, and Hanzo has been tricked into joining Talon... Just my fucking luck"

She sighs and gets up, starting towards her room to grab her stuff, until she sees Lena coming down the hall "Hey love, you seem like you're off to go somewhere, where you off to?"

Ryuko shrugs and continues walking "I need some fresh air, maybe I'll do my vigilante thing"

Lena raises an eyebrow and watches her walk away "Vigilante thing love?"

Ryuko then prseses her hand against the wall for a second, leaving a glowing hot cat design on the wall

Lena walks up to it as Ryuko walks out the door, looking at it for a few seconds before remembering watching various news reports of omnic haters and robbers being beat up and left tied up by the same burning brand "Oh.. So that _was_ you"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko clenches her fist as she looks down at people in an alley, they were currently beating up some poor omnic who was attempting to shield his girlfriend from harm

Her eyes widen when she recognizes them from the rally, the blonde girl hugging the arm of the omnic in the front row

She growls and jumps down from the roof, pointing her knees downwards and slamming her arms down as she lands on one of the men, her knees going into his spine and her arms smashing into his head, most likely fracturing a few bones such as his skull and perhaps a few in the same area, as well as breaking his spine

She looks up at the remaining thugs as her eyes glow bright red, making them back up a little "I would advise against fighting me, I've fought spiders much stronger than you"

That makes them mad, and they all charge at her, only for Ryuko to take out a collapsible baton and start countering their sloppy punches, and breaking their bones

Less than a minute later they're all tied up and a burning cat symbol is placed on the wall next to them, while she helps the omnic up "You all good sir?"

He nods gratefully and hugs his girlfriend, who looks to Ryuko with a happy look in her eyes "T-thank you Ryuko, and.. I'm happy you survived your wounds at the rally, otherwise my boyfriend might be dead right now"

Ryuko smiles and offers her hand to shake, which the couple gladly accept "I remember you two from the rally, you were in the front row and got to see every.. Less than happy detail, I'm sorry for that"

They were about to assure her that it was ok, but police sirens could be heard approaching fast "Well that's my cue, call me if you need me"

With that, she gives them a business card and disappears in a column of fire, smiling and waving before disappearing

/

 **Location: High Security Prison**

/

Ryuko walks in the front door with a stone cold look as she goes right through various metal detectors and whatnot, on her way to see one particular prisoner

She flashes an ID to two guards and they let her pass into solitary confinement, she was obviously on a warpath and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her

Once she reaches a particular cell, she opens it up to reveal none other than Widowmaker, clad in an orange jumpsuit and without any of her helpful tech "Ah, lovely, now we can finally talk alone"

She walks in and closes the cell behind her, no scuffle being heard surprisingly, only a civilized sounding talk in french

/

 **Meanwhile: With the others**

/

Lena was busy pacing around, feeling antsy and a little worried "Why hasn't Ryuko come back yet? Jeez, I hope nothing bad happened to her"

Angela chuckles and points over to the TV while she does her work "It seems she's been busy by what you've told me, another omnic human couple saved by the mysterious pyro vigilante, always leaving a fiery cat wherever she goes"

The bubbly brit sighs in relief and slumps against the wall "I just wonder where she could be is all"

Angela thinks for a second, humming in thought "You said that Ryuko could speak fluent French, yes Lena?"

Lena nods and raises an eyebrow "Yeah? So what?"

The good doctor points back to the TV, now showing a news report about Mondatta's attempted assassination "Well Widowmaker was taken to a very secure facility in Brooklyn, perhaps she has gone there to ask some questions without anyone being able to understand?"

Lena's shoulders slump and she sighs "Oh come on, I don't wanna see that blue bitch again!"

Angela chuckles and starts walking out the door "And We didn't want all those wars in history, but they happened did they not? Now come, it'll take us a little while to get there, so we must hurry if we want to catch Ryuko before she's gone"

/

 **Back with Ryuko**

(I'm going to type in English, but they'll be talking in French)

/

Ryuko sighs and rubs her temples "You remember nothing about who you used to be?"

Widowmaker nods and taps the table in boredom "Yes, it's like my memories were on a hard drive and they just.. wiped it"

Ryuko puts her hands on the table and pushes herself up, leaving a file on the table "Read that, I have to get going, I'll see you in a week"

As she walks out, Widowmaker takes out the file and starts to look through "Amelie Lacroix?"

Ryuko smiles softly as she walks out, only to be surprised when Lena and Angela are waiting for her (back to English) "Huh? What're you two doing here?"

Lena huffs and puts a hand on her hip "We could ask you the same thing, why are you here Ryuko?"

Ryuko sighs and walks over to them "Come on, it'll be easier to tell you on the way"


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo guys, figured it was time to update The Agent of Overwatch and I had a stroke of inspiration, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

And also, don't be afraid to leave a nice review on this story, or any story that I make and you enjoy, I love seeing the positive feedback

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or anything related to the video game

/

"So let me get this straight, you believe that Widowmaker is actually Amelie Lacroix, a former agent of Overwatch and wife to Gerard Lacroix that went missing?"

Ryuko looks at Angela and nods firmly "Think about it, take away all the blue and purple and imagine her with normal skin and blonde hair, and her face is a perfect match! And you said it yourself, she wasn't acting right when she was saved"

Angela sighs and and holds her face in her hand "I hate that what you say is true, Amelie was a wonderful woman and a good wife to her husband. If she's had her mind reprogrammed she'll be mortified to find that she killed Gerard herself"

Lena looks sadly at the two while they talked, while their newest recruit walks over and leans against the wall next to her "Is there something troubling you Miss Oxton?"

She shakes her head and sighs "No Genji, just thinking about what she's saying is all. And we're allies, call me Lena, Miss Oxton makes me feel old"

The cyborg chuckles and nods, before his tone turns serious "What she says is most likely true, Talon has also twisted my brother to join their side, and I must get him back before they do the same to him as they did to Amelie, whether he joins Overwatch or not I do not care"

The bubbly brit smiles at that "Spoken like a brother caring about his sibling, good. The Tin Man's still got his heart after all"

The pair chuckle off to the side as Ryuko paces around "We need more opinions, just us five won't cut it, everyone's torn on what to do"

Winston nods in agreement from the ceiling, having climbed up so he had something to do "Well Athena picked up a beacon from an old Overwatch base in the Arctic, I believe it had cryogenic storage pods in case anything went wrong to keep the people there alive"

Ryuko's shoulders slump and she groans "Why the Arctic? Why there of all places?"

Everyone starts chuckling at her reaction, knowing she wasn't gonna enjoy this "We should hurry, who knows what recourses they may have left. They may be out of food and water, or under attack for all we know"

Everyone nods and gets their gear before boarding their aircraft, shooting off in the direction of the Overwatch base

/

 **Timeskip: 10 hours later**

/

Ryuko's eyes snap open just as Angela was about to shake her awake, surprising her when they emit an orange glow similar to lava "You're awake I see"

The young woman blinks a few times until the orange glow is replaced by her normal eye color "Yeah, I'm a light sleeper"

Angela chuckles a bit and smiles "Well we're here Ryuko, so you'd best have that fire ready since you don't have a coat"

Ryuko smiles and nods as everyone gets ready in their thick fur jackets and pants, while Ryuko hits the button to lower the back door

She bathes herself in her fire just as the wind comes in, blowing her back a slight bit, but revealing the base to her and the others

They could see the communications tower, part of it had collapsed but it was held up by some sort of ice wall "What the hell? Well whoever's living here is probably still inside"

Ryuko walks up to the door and types some numbers into a keypad on the side, smiling as it opens

Lena walks up to her and gazes curiously at the keypad "How did you know what the code was?"

The black haired girl chuckles and smiles brightly "I read up on every code log I could find back at base and memorized them all"

Angela and Lena chuckle a bit as the team walks in, looking around while walking quietly to avoid detection if there were enemies nearby

Ryuko moved up to a lit room and quietly peered inside, surprised to find someone making coffee like it was an every day routine "Um.. Miss?"

The woman eeps and spins around, searching for something to defend herself from this unknown intruder "Hey hey hey, cool it! We're not here to hurt you, we're Overwatch!"

She seems to instantly calm down, sighing in relief and dropping to her knees in exhaustion that she had seemed to be pretending she didn't have "Oh thank god.. I um.. I'm the only one here, everyone else's life support failed while they were frozen"

While everyone else walks in, Ryuko gains an interested gleam in her eyes "Can you take me to the cryo pods miss?"

The woman nods softly and grabs her coffee from the table "Y-yes, and please, my name is Mei Zhou, so you can call me Mei"

Ryuko smiles softly and nods while Mei leads her to the cryo pods, leaving everyone else to search the base for anything important

Lena glances at Angela with a bit of a smirk "You think Ryuko's gonna put the moves on her?"

Angela giggles and nods "Indeed I do, whether it's now or later is the real question, she's quite the charmer"

While Lena and Angela enjoyed their gossip about Ryuko, the girl in question was currently using her flames to melt the ice of everyone that was frozen, before the flames wrap around their bodies as well

Once Ryuko releases the flames and they dissipate, the scientists start to cough and gasp for breath, shocking Mei to her core "H-how?.. T-that's not possible, it shouldn't be! To bring back the dead is.. It's insanity!"

Ryuko gives Mei a sideways glance to see a tear going down her face "Perhaps, but you're not exactly complaining either"

She turns to Mei and gives her a comforting hug before turning to leave the room "Trust me, it'll get a lot easier if you just learn to accept the insanity that is me, everyone else has"

And with that, the door shuts behind her, leaving Mei to greet her formerly dead friends happily and tell them of what happened while they were frozen


End file.
